Bodyguard Redux
by theaprilbaby
Summary: Plot based on the movie. 1x2.
1. Part One: I Have Nothing

**NOTICE 9/21/2012**

Wow, ok, so MrGoodyTwoShoes pointed out to me on 9/19 that songfics are technically NOT ALLOWED on ff dot net, and this entire fic was promptly deleted by the admin a few hours after I received the message. Sorry guys I had no idea until he said something. I'm not angry, but perhaps a bit surprised that action was taken so quickly without giving me time to fix it. But that's not anybody else's problem but mine for not reading the rules. So everyone **THIS IS A REPOST**, of course without the lyrics. Thankfully everything's still in my Doc Manager. I hope you don't mind the truncated version (I'll work on x-posting the full version on my LJ account or something), but this is all I can do without violating anything.

On another note, for the convenience of followers to this story, I think I'll try for weekly updates, so if any of you are waiting for this fic to update, there you go. Also there should be 16 chapters (4 parts, 4 chapters each?). That's how I planned it out, but things might change if the flow changes as I write.

The song that was previously used for this is "I Have Nothing," sung by Whitney Houston. You can look up the lyrics yourself if you'd like, seeing as I can't put them on here...

* * *

This plot is based on the movie "The Bodyguard" starring Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner. I did change a few things, in particular the ending (I didn't really like the way it ended). You don't have to have watched the movie to read this. The story itself is not going to be all songfics, only the first chapter of each part. I'm still writing this, so it might not come up that quickly later on, but I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: This is a 1x2 story, so if you're against boys kissing, then don't read this. I don't own the movie "The Bodyguard" or the rights to any of its songs. I also don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Note: I took out some of the parts where she's "ooh"-ing and "yeah"-ing or just repeating words like "you." Just a head's up.

* * *

Large amethyst eyes blinked slowly as the child absorbed the news.

"Solo's gone?"

The nun sat down and looked into the boy's face. It broke her heart. "Yes, Duo."

"But he promised we'd eat cookies together today." Crystalline drops rolled down the smooth cheeks. "He promised."

Her eyes softened. "Solo's with God now."

Duo shook his head violently even as he tried his best to stop crying. Solo had said he was getting better. Solo had said that nothing could take him away from Duo.

Solo had lied.

/Song break/

Duo watched as the children smiled happily up at the visiting couples, his large eyes solemn. All of them wanted to be adopted or go to nice foster homes. But Duo knew that most of them weren't comfortable with him. Duo always looked at them too intensely or said the wrong thing. He unnerved them.

He pulled his knees up and rested his chin upon them. He couldn't change everything about himself to please them, even if he tried. Someday, the truth would come out and they would bring him back. It was the harsh reality, but at least he understood. It was just life.

/Song break/

"They really want me?" Amethyst eyes blinked in consternation.

Sister Helen smiled as she fastened another sheet to the clothesline. "Yes. The Peacecrafts are a lovely couple."

"They already have kids. They don't need me..."

"You're right. They don't need you." Duo couldn't help the hurt that suffused through him with those words. Sister Helen paused, waiting for Duo's eyes to meet hers again, before she smiled. "But they want you anyway."

/Song break/

It wasn't long before Duo was in love with his new life. He had parents who loved him and siblings to play with. The eldest, a boy named Milliardo, adored his new little brother and pulled him along wherever he went. The girl, Relena, was quieter but had a sweet smile although sometimes Duo would catch her watching him with a blank look on her face.

Duo was happier than he had ever been in his life, and therefore he was completely terrified. So he pulled himself in. He tried not to let himself love them, even though a voice in his heart cried out that it was too late. Far too late not to love.

/Song break/

"Duo, sweetheart, there's something we would like to talk to you about."

Duo's heart sank. He had been dreading the day when the Peacecrafts would realize that Duo was nothing special and send him back. It was finally coming into cold fruition. They didn't want him anymore. A tear slid slowly down his cheek.

"Oh honey, what is it?" Concerned, Mrs. Peacecraft pulled him into her arms on the chaise. "Are you hurt?"

Duo started crying. In the midst of his tears, he finally managed to blurt out, "You don't want me anymore."

"What are you saying, boyo?" bellowed the gruff Mr. Peacecraft, so loudly it shocked the little boy into stopping his tears. "If we didn't want you, we wouldn't have taken you in the first place."

/Song break/

Mrs. Peacecraft's light touch brought Duo's gaze back to hers. She smiled. "We just wanted to tell you that the adoption process has almost been finalized. We wanted to make sure you still wanted us."

"So I can stay?" His hoarse voice was threaded with disbelief.

A large hand clapped onto his shoulder. "You don't need to ask permission to stay in your own home. It'll always be here for you, whatever you decide." His lips twitched under his mustache as he looked at the little boy's wide eyes. "So, I take it that's a yes?"

Duo laughed as he felt a weight lifted off his tiny shoulders. "Of course!"

Mrs. Peacecraft enveloped him in a perfume scented hug. "Welcome home."

/Song break/

Duo remembered acutely the phone call from a sobbing Milliardo asking him to come to the hospital. They had called him at his university and Relena at her boarding school. Nobody had thought to call him.

He made his way to the hospital as if caught in a nightmare. When he got there, the entire place was in a frenzy. Reporters swarmed everywhere, trying their best to find and corner Milliardo and Relena or anyone else with new information. Duo slipped through, his feet finding their way with foreboding accuracy. The bodyguards at the doors, recognizing Duo, gave their sympathies before they let him through.

The heart monitor beeping in the quiet room were deafening.

/Song break/

"My baby boy." Duo caught his mother's trembling hand and gazed at her tear-streaked face. "You're finally here."

"Yes mother, I'm here." Duo looked over at Milliardo stood on the other side of her bed, silent tears streaming down his elegant face. Relena was sitting in front of him and had her face buried in her mother's side, her quiet sobs wracked her thin frame. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pulled himself onto the bed to hug his mother.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly after a moment. "Your father didn't have time to say goodbye."

Duo shook his head frantically, his face buried now in her neck.

"We loved you so much, my dear. All of you, my darlings. I'm so sorry..." The monitor beeped slower until it flatlined.

/Song break/

Doctor Sally Po, wiping her own tears off her cheeks, walked around the children to confirm the time of death.


	2. Family Ties

**NOTICE 9/21/2012**

Again, people **THIS IS A REPOST**. Sorry for the inconvenience. I hope my readers keep with me.

* * *

The usual disclaimers. I don't own "The Bodyguard" and I don't own Gundam Wing. Sad, I know. I wish I did.

* * *

A beautiful young man sat in a picturesque window seat inside the vast Peacecraft mansion, his gaze unfocused and sunlight bathing his elfin face and threading gold through his long braided chestnut hair. His collared shirt was open, the tie loose around his neck, and his shoes were kicked off. A jacket lay folded over a nearby chair. The room itself was filled with pictures of him as a boy with doting parents and a handsome pair of siblings.

He sighed softly as his amethyst eyes fixed on a framed family portrait in his hands.

"I can't believe you're both gone," he whispered, his fingers trailing down the smiling faces of his beloved parents.

He shut his eyes as he remembered the last thing his sister had told him with pity and a hint of contempt in her cornflower blue eyes before she shut a door politely but firmly in his face: "You are not a Peacecraft."

It was true, though. He was only a Peacecraft in spirit, not blood and certainly not in name. The Peacecrafts had taken him from Maxwell Church as a child, and he'd grown up as a ward in their home. Although he had lived and laughed and loved alongside them, he had always felt slightly apart. When his parents had asked him about his adopting the Peacecraft name, he had simply laughed. How could he tell them nothing would change even if his name did? He would still be Duo Maxwell. He was theirs... until they were gone.

What he wanted, what he had always wanted, was someone that was his and his alone. Someone who would look at him and just see him. Not the twice-orphaned Peacecraft ward. Just Duo Maxwell.

There was a token knock on the door before it burst open. Duo, used to such entrances, merely looked up inquiringly at the tall man filling up his doorway.

"Why are you not downstairs?" the man demanded, sweeping his long ice-blonde hair behind him with careless grace. He was dressed immaculately in a dark grey suit, a vivid blue tie at his throat matching the fiery blue eyes trained upon him.

Duo looked away, eyes drifting to the open window. "It didn't seem like my place to be there."

His gaze alighted upon a couple, their hands entwined as they wandered deep into the hedge maze. He was, Duo thought of himself deprecatingly, a hopeless romantic. He wondered how it would be like to love someone so completely and have them give you everything back in return.

"Duo." The voice pulled him back to the present. "It's an event hosted by the Peacecraft family. Of course it's your place. You're-" he stopped, his ice blue eyes narrowing as he saw the slight tension enter Duo's thin frame. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing much." Duo glanced back and sighed. "Don't be angry, Zechs. She's family."

Zechs frowned. "So are you, baby brother."

Duo's bright smile held warmth for the brother of his heart. "I didn't want to go anyway, Zechs. It all works out." It was true. He had always dreaded formal parties. The hurt had just come from being shut out, but Duo was getting over that. Just like he always did.

The frown deepened as Zechs studied Duo. He opened his mouth, but before words could come out he heard a call of "Master Milliardo" out the window and he winced. "I hate that name," he muttered.

Duo giggled. "No, you don't."

Zechs made a face. "I prefer Zechs. Relena's the one that insisted all the servants use Milliardo."

Duo's smile faded slightly. Zechs Merquise was a name Duo had made up for him when they were children. It was his code name when he played as the masked avenger, the Lightning Count. It had infuriated Relena when Milliardo decided to adopt it instead of his real name when entering university. He hadn't wanted preferential treatment, he had reasoned with his family, and his parents had amusedly acquiesced. But Relena had never quite forgiven Duo for being the originator of the name that replaced the Peacecraft. "Yeah, she kinda hates it," he said lightly.

Zechs sighed as the calls for him became increasingly louder, indicating their closing proximity. He moved quickly over to Duo's side and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "You were as much a son to them as I was. And you'll always be my baby brother. Don't forget that, alright?"

"Zechs," growled a voice, as if the very word were an epithet. "Where the hell have you been?"

A mischievous smile slipped swiftly onto Zechs's face before he schooled it and winked at his brother. "Hello, Wufei. Were you looking for me?" The blonde shifted so his long hair slipped over his shoulder as he turned his head to face the household's head of security. Chang Wufei was dressed in an immaculate black suit, his black hair swept back and tied securely behind him.

"Hiya, Fei," chirrupped Duo, laughing. He was well aware of his brother's interest in the stoic Chinese captain, even if the man himself didn't seem to notice.

Said man sent an irritated glare at Duo. "I told you, it's Chang Wufei. And you," he growled, levelling an accusatory finger at the chuckling blonde, "how am I supposed to coordinate the protection of this household if you keep wandering off by yourself without informing anyone?"

Zechs gave him an innocent smile but a wicked gleam flashed through the ice blue eyes. "I guess you'll have to keep a closer eye on me, Chang Wufei."

The ebony haired man shifted slightly as if aware there was another meaning to his words before clearing his throat. "You're wanted down at the party. Relena, ah, Miss Peacecraft requests it."

Zechs rolled his eyes. "Relena told you to call her that?" A muscle in Wufei's jaw twitched but he otherwise remained still. "Ah. Alright, time to be pleasant to the most boring people in the world. Are you coming, brother dearest?"

"Tempting," Duo grinned. "But you go on ahead."

Zechs stared at Duo, his expression unreadable. Then, he leaned down to hug him bruisingly tight and just as swiftly walked out the door.

"Excuse us," murmured Wufei respectfully, nodding slightly at Duo, before closing the door.

Duo leaned back against the window frame again and resumed his quiet post.

"News?" Zechs inquired quietly as he and Wufei made their way back down to the party.

"Another letter, this time inside the apartment."

Zechs gritted his teeth. Duo's apartment was rarely used, but it was publicly known as the place the artist known only as Scythe lived in. Ever since the debut of his gallery, Duo had been inundated with fan mail, phone calls, and press. Each subsequent painting had driven up the madness. A few die-hard fans had been ambitious enough to write to that address instead of the official fan club one, but one in particular had become quite disturbing. Instead of protestations of love and devotion, they were death threats. And despite the extra security, the letters were appearing inside the apartment complex and now, Wufei had just confirmed their entry into Duo's private suite.

"Damn it. I need to call Heero."


	3. Recruiting a Hero

**NOTICE 9/21/2012**

**THIS IS A REPOST**. Please keep reading my stuff. I love you all, dear readers/reviewers.

* * *

Again, the usual stuff: I don't own the movie or the anime/manga. Don't sue me please.

Also, thanks to all my readers. I'm glad you saw something you liked.

27CansOfTuna: I honestly hadn't actually thought about their ages. I looked through what I had so far, and I realized there's nothing in there, so, seeing as Heero and Zechs are both graduated and such, that all the characters are in their 20s. There's probably about a 5-year gap between Heero and Zechs (what can I say, Heero's a genius), but the pilots should all be around the same age.

Thanks also to my anonymous guest, kurone-sakura, snowdragonct, wintereve, and wind dancer1987 for also reviewing. You guys are all so sweet.

Here goes the next chapter.

* * *

Heero Yuy was calm under pressure. He never flinched as he saw the bullet coming for his client, just reacted. In one smooth motion, he had the man behind him out of harm's way and a gun drawn in the direction of the shooter. Two quick successive shots and he had effectively neutralized the threat. Quickly scanning the area for accomplices, he practically dragged the frightened man into his bulletproof sedan. After shutting the door, Heero climbed into the driver's seat and drove his client to safety.

A few hours later, the man was on his knees, begging Heero not to leave him. Heero sighed as he slowly but deliberately removed the man's clenching fingers from his suit jacket. This had happened far too many times but Heero had never been tempted to give in. "Sorry, sir. The immediate threat was effectively neutralized. It is highly unlikely another incident will occur, so my services are no longer needed. Your personal security detail should be able to handle anything further."

Pocketing the generous sum of money that was gratefully thrust into his hands, Heero left.

Heero planned to spend a quiet night in his empty apartment, unwinding from his last job. So when he heard a knock on the door he was sorely tempted to ignore it. But as the knocking grew insistent, Heero groaned to his feet. He opened the door and delivered his best death glare to the interruptor of his quiet night.

Fortunately for Zechs, he was quite immune by now. He gave him a bright smile. "Hello Heero."

Heero had known the older man from university when they had taken an advanced mathematics course together. They had become fast friends despite their differences. Zechs had often smoothed out hurt feelings that Heero's blunt remarks had evoked, and Heero's quick mind kept Zechs out of trouble he couldn't talk his way out of. He was also one of the few trusted enough to know his true identity as Milliardo Peacecraft.

Heero's glare slipped away as he capitulated and sighed, opening the door wider and motioning for the blonde to enter. There was no way he would win a pissing match with Zechs.

As he stepped through the doorway, he called over his shoulder, "I'll be right back, sweetie."

Heero's blue eyes zeroed in on the dark shadow lurking in the hallway as it let out a fierce growl. He felt his lips curl up in a smirk as he caught the disapproving glare and closed the door behind his friend, but it faded when he turned to see Zechs's worried face.

"What's wrong?"

Zechs hesitated before asking, "Do you know of Scythe?"

Heero moved to sit on the couch as he considered the question. "Are you talking about the artist? You're a fan?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Zechs smiled slightly, settling on the armchair adjacent, his long legs crossed at the ankles. "He's my little brother, also known as Duo Maxwell."

The Japanese man let out a small snort of laughter. "So he's the cute little brother you were always gushing about in university. The one your parents adopted, yes?" Zechs gave an affirmative nod. A frown formed on Heero's face. "What happened?"

"He's been receiving death threats." Suddenly restless, Zechs got up and started pacing the room. "We can't figure out who's sending them, but whoever it is, they've done their research." He ran a frustrated hand through platinum locks. "The letters say that if he's so obsessed with death, it would be their pleasure to give it to him."

Heero thought about the paintings. They were in most part starkly black and white with small hints of vivid color accentuating them. They were based around the concept of death, which the stalker had obviously picked up on. But Heero also saw something else in the paintings. The sparse use of color was very deliberate, a sign of hope in the darkness, or at least that was Heero's theory anyway. He had gone to the small gallery in the city a few times when he had free time, each time the paintings called to him, speaking to his soul.

"Death, hm? I think he might have missed the point," Heero murmured, mostly to himself, but Zechs heard and answered.

"I think so too, but we're not going to change his mind." He raked his long fingers through his hair. "I'm at my wit's end. Chang -" Zechs waved his hand arbitrarily toward the door, so Heero assumed he meant the disapproving Chinese man "- thinks that I shouldn't bring in outsiders, but I know I can trust you."

Prussian blue eyes had watched the anxiety and frustration mounting in his old friend with worry of his own. In all their time together, he had rarely ever seen Zechs lose his cool composure, but he had never seemed so confused and at a loss as he did pacing around Heero's small apartment. "Start from the beginning," he ordered.

Zechs nodded as he began, still pacing about the room. "Duo put out his first paintings a little over a year ago. They were fairly well-received." Heero snorted. That was an understatement. The critics had gone absolutely crazy over them, and each new piece had yet to disappoint. Zechs smiled a bit at Heero. "Okay, very well-received." His face went somber again. "But in all this time we never once put out his real name or real address. The press speculated that it was Duo once, but it was never confirmed." He sighed gustily and whirled around for another circuit. "Then the strange letters started coming. At first the letters were going to the fan mail base. We kept an eye on them, but we didn't really think much of them. We started to get worried when they started going to the apartment, but then this one arrived at the mansion a few days ago."

Zechs pulled out a paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to Heero.

Heero looked at it questioningly - "It's already been printed and analyzed," Zechs assured him - before taking it. It was a plain piece of paper, letters neatly cut out from various newspapers and magazines.

_"So you wish for death? Come to me, lover, I can arrange it so the reaper slits both our throats lovingly. Then we shall be together forever in Hell."_

Heero shuddered involuntarily. His gaze went up to follow his friend who had resumed his pacing. "Are they all like this?"

"Pretty much."

"What do you have so far?"

"The magazines and newspapers used are national, so they could have been from anywhere. Standard glue behind the letters, can be bought at any hobby store. The varying postmarks of the first letters suggest they may have been sent through third parties or that the bastard's been travelling. There are no fingerprints, no signs of break-in. This person was a professional, through and through."

"Has Duo seen these?"

"No," Zechs said sharply. "He doesn't need to know."

Heero nodded slightly. Maybe that was for the best. "What about Milliardo?" he asked mildly.

Zechs stopped moving and looked at Heero, confusion clouding his eyes for a moment before they cleared in understanding. "Milliardo Peacecraft doesn't seem to be the target."

Milliardo Peacecraft was his outer persona, the rich boy who spent his days in indolence. Young men and women from high society were constantly throwing themselves at him, hoping to gain his favor and possibly some of the Peacecraft fortune. But while he could have easily settled on the trust fund his parents had left, he had been determined to make something of himself, creating a company from the ground up. He used his alter ego Zechs Merquise to become the founder and owner of an private intelligence agency Epyon. He used his charm and wit ruthlessly, gathering information from all sources that could make or break a nation, and used it as he saw fit. He never hesitated to defer to another's judgment and was quick to acknowledge others' input, and was therefore trusted and adored by all his subordinates. It was the reason why Heero trusted Zechs's intel on this situation implicitly.

Still, Milliardo Peacecraft was an obvious target, especially if the Peacecraft mansion had been infiltrated. Knowing it wasn't the case, took at least one piece off the board.

Heero nodded as he processed the data in his head. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Chang and I are working our asses off trying to track down who did this and how he could have possibly figured out Duo's identity, but we can't keep him safe while our attention is elsewhere. I want someone I trust to watch over him." Zechs smiled winningly, but it created an opposite effect on its target. Heero's eyes narrowed. He had never won an argument with Zechs when that smile was on his face. "I just need you to do what you do best, and be his bodyguard."


	4. First Impressions

A new chapter for all of you loyal people... Sorry about the problems. The replies below are for people who reviewed before I got busted. I had the archives of their comments in my email.

* * *

The usual disclaimers again. I don't own the movie or the anime/manga.

Oh, an extra note, I'm terribly sorry for the people who like Relena. Personally I don't, but I know there are a few out there who do. Honestly I do like stories where Relena has grown up a bit (*cough* stops stalking Heero *cough*) and actually proves to be a good friend to the boys, but this is not that kind of story.

For those who haven't seen the movie, it was released in 1992 starring Kevin Costner as a bodyguard who was assigned to guard pop singer Whitney Houston. I did borrow some of the plot, but I enhanced and deleted some character parts and plotline things as needed for this story. The movie wasn't all that good, but the soundtrack is the thing that made the movie famous. It had songs like "I Have Nothing," "Queen of the Night," "Run to You," "I Will Always Love You," and "I'm Every Woman." There were quite a few more, but incidentally, for the songfics (now truncated...) I am actually using the songs from the movie soundtrack. If you _have _watched the movie, there might be a few spoilers, so please don't ruin it for anyone else.

karone-sakura and wind dancer1981: Sorry sorry I got your names wrong last time, but thanks for reviewing again.

snowdragonct: Haha, Duo hasn't quite found out exactly why Zechs brought Heero around, but it'll come to light, soon... ish.

Guest: Hmm... I guess you're right, Zechs is a bit like Batman, but less twisted I'd like to think. Teehee, but thanks, your comment totally made me smile.

dkAdeena: I always kinda thought of Zechs as a bit of a manipulator. It's not really a bad thing per se, just part of his nature. Then again, maybe it runs in the family since Relena's kind of a user too...

27CansOfTuna: I was trying for scary, wasn't sure if I pulled it off. Glad I did. :)

Thanks to Dyna as well for reviewing.

* * *

Heero drove up to the Peacecraft mansion filled with apprehension. He didn't really want to babysit a rich boy for what seemed like might be a long stretch. With a few exceptions like Zechs aside, most of them just seemed like whiny brats who didn't know squat about the world. He liked his jobs quick and easy, neutralizing the immediate threats and leaving before any attachments could be made. He had learned the hard way that attachments could only lead to costly mistakes.

There was also the fact that he needed to guard this Duo Maxwell without telling him why he was there. Heero wasn't good at lying, he preferred the truth delivered honestly. Still, this was a favor for Zechs. He would see it through.

He pulled his car through the open gates and onto the gravel driveway to the side of the main entrance. There was an attractive man there washing the cars. He was tall and lean wearing dark work pants and a white tank that showed off his toned arms. His cinnamon brown hair cropped short in the back and left to hang long in the front as a bang covering one of his eyes. The other vivid emerald green eye looked up inquisitively at the newcomer. "Can I help you?"

Before Heero could answer, another car came squealing up the drive. The driver, a young female with short cropped dark hair that looked much like Heero's own messy haircut, hopped out and ran to the house. Heero watched her open the door easily and enter, his eyes widening in horror.

"Is that door never locked?"

The man chuckled. "Not when Miss Peacecraft is entertaining. She likes for her guests to feel welcome."

"And how often does she entertain?"

His amused smile made Heero's stomach drop. It was a miracle Zechs's security team had managed to keep Duo safe until now. With a sinking heart, he held his hand out to the man standing before him. "Heero Yuy, the new security detail."

Interest sparked in the green eye before he took Heero's hand. His grip was a little damp, but firm, with calloused fingers gained from hard work. "Trowa Barton. I'm the driver and all-around handyman." He glanced at the door and back to Heero. "I see why you were so upset about the door."

"Upset might be a bit of an understatement," Heero grunted, starting to feel a bit peeved at Zechs for not telling him more about the situation.

Trowa laughed, and Heero felt a reluctant smile touch his lips. The man had a nice laugh and, Heero quickly surveyed, a nice body. Not that Heero was interested, he never mixed business with pleasure, but he could appreciate.

"Do you know where I might find Milliardo Peacecraft?"

"Zechs, hm?" Trowa tossed the sponge into the soapy bucket where it landed with a splat. "He should be in his office. First floor, turn left after you go in and it's the third door on your right."

Heero gave his thanks and walked away as Trowa picked up the hose. So it was "Zechs" and "Miss Peacecraft," at least for this man. It was interesting to know.

He made his way into the house, surveying the surroundings as he walked. The clink of porcelain and the feminine laughter made him pause to look. There sat two young blonde women on a settee near a window drinking tea. The ice-blonde with the dark forked eyebrows and pale lavender eyes in a dark blue dress noticed him first, eyebrows becoming even more pronounced as she appraised him. The other woman whose hair was a rich honey blonde, noticing the other's shift in attention looked over as well, her cornflower blue eyes widening as she smoothed down her stylish pink dress and rose.

Heero didn't like the predatory gleam in her eye, but he stood his ground, watching warily as the two women approached. He gave a short bow. "Good morning, ladies."

"Hello there, handsome," the honey blonde purred. "I do hope you were looking for me."

Startled at the intensity in her eyes, he nearly took a step back. His eyes flickered over to the other woman, but the amusement in her eyes was no comfort. "No, ma'am. I'm here to see Zechs."

He saw her flinch at the name and wondered about it, but she recovered quickly. "Oh, don't call me ma'am. You may call me Relena." She fluttered her eyes at him and put one hand delicately on his arm. "And you are?"

"Yuy! Are you coming in?"

He glanced over to see Wufei by Zechs's office, the door open. Heero was never more relieved to see the Chinese man then at that moment. He took a step back, neatly dislodging the woman's hand. "It was nice to meet you Miss Relena, and uh, Miss..." He hesitated, looking at the other woman.

"Dorothy." She was grinning as if she understood his torment and enjoyed watching it.

"Miss Dorothy. I will be on my way then."

He hastily took his leave, moving swiftly until he was inside the office with the door shut. The giggling left in his wake made him extremely nervous. Zechs, at the table looking over documents, glanced up and looked in askance at Heero's obvious discomfiture.

"It seems Miss Peacecraft is enamored of Yuy," Chang stated bluntly.

"Really..." Zechs drew the word out as he leaned back, blue eyes twinkling with laughter he didn't try to disguise.

Heero aimed his best death glare at his friend, but as usual, Zechs simply laughed it off and stood, closing the file and securing it in a locked file cabinet. He pulled a latch on the wall to reveal a spiral staircase hidden behind one of the bookshelves.

"Since we're trying to avoid my darling sister, I may as well show you one of the hidden passages. You may need to know them if you want to get out quickly."

Heero nodded and they proceeded up the stairs. They walked through another hallway with Wufei pointing out a few more usable exits before they came to another door. Loud rock music blared from behind it and the nearby walls seemed to vibrate with the beat. Zechs knocked loudly and called out, "Duo. I want you to meet someone."

The music shut off and the door opened to reveal the most beautiful person Heero had ever seen. Wide amethyst eyes set in an elfin heart-shaped face. Paint was smeared across the perky nose and onto one cheek. He was barefoot, dressed in a paint-splattered T-shirt and loose jeans. His arms were nicely toned and his fingers looked strong and capable. The jeans disguised the musculature of his legs, but they were long. And oh, his hair. His hair was the color of chestnut and was gold-shot from the sun. Long bangs hung in front and the rest of it was caught in a braid that ran down...

Heero jerked himself back before he could lean forward to see just how long Duo's braid was and where it ended. He swallowed harshly and stuck out his hand. "Heero Yuy."

Amethyst eyes regarded him curiously before he slipped his hand into Heero's. Heero tried very hard not to think about how well it seemed to fit there. "Duo Maxwell."


	5. Part Two: Queen of the Night

Hey everyone, this is a little early, but I figured there's no harm in that, right? This chapter was actually rather fun for me even if it's in Relena's POV. As much as I loathe Relena, writing her silly delusions is rather entertaining. Sorry it's a little short, but it seemed longer with the song...

Thank you for all the readers that came back! I'm sorry for the inconvenience it may have caused anyone.

snowdragonct: Rules are rules, and I didn't follow them properly. My fault. :P I have to admit I am still a bit miffed about it, but them's the brakes right? Haha, I have long suspected that Heero shows less emotions as a direct result of Relena's forwardness. I mean, what kind of undercover operative can you be if you acquire stalkers?

dkAdeena: Yes, Relena sucks. XD The nice part about fanfiction is you can actually stick it to her.

NekoA: Quatre will come later on. Unfortunately for this, I had to make him a bit of a peripheral character, so he can't really show up just yet, but he will come.

Pikeebo: Ah, I guess I didn't get into it. Their parents died in an accident while together, so probably a car or a plane? Sorry I never really thought about it too much. Duo doesn't know because Zechs doesn't really want him to freak out.

Thanks pattyard, wind dancer1981, Dyna Dee, and my French reader katana 00 for your lovely comments as well. :)

* * *

The song that's supposedly used is "Queen of the Night." Again, you can look up the lyrics yourself if you'd like. Each song break is denoted by "/" just in case you're wondering the significance of those marks.

* * *

Relena Peacecraft hugged herself with glee. Just when she was about to give up and date that boring but mostly presentable Kai, her big brother brings home the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Milliardo was always so dependable like that.

/

She found from out from her brother that his name was Heero. Heero Yuy.

It was a wonderful name and it fit him perfectly. His chocolate brown hair was a tad bit too messy, but that could be fixed. His Prussian blue eyes were just so dreamy and intense. He was so strong and silent, but that was perfectly alright because he could just listen to Relena instead.

Besides, every princess needs a hero. So what if she wasn't a real princess, she was as good as one. After all, she was rich, pretty, and popular. What man wouldn't want to fall at her feet? Every man had so far.

She looked at her reflection in her vanity mirror. The honey blonde hair spilled over her shoulders was straight and glowed in the lamplight. Her face was smooth and unblemished, blue eyes framed by thick lashes, lips a pretty pouty pink. Perfect, she thought.

And he was perfect too, so he belonged with her. Naturally.

/

Honestly, that door thing he was fussing about was just silly. Guests needed to be allowed to come in, not have to knock on the door and wait like door-to-door salesmen. Besides getting up every time a silly person came to the door hardly seemed like a worthwhile effort.

But if it really made Heero happy, she supposed she could just hire someone to open the door. A doorman, like one of those fancy hotels. She might even have her guests write cards so that he could announce them when they came in.

Relena laughed delightedly. Heero would be ever so pleased at her idea. Maybe she would even let him kiss her hand.

/

And wasn't it simply absolutely perfect that Heero was staying at the mansion? Her Heero had only just come into her life and already he was under the same roof. It was fate!

Alright so he was there to guard her stupid adopted brother. Milliardo had told her that in his very stern big-brother voice, also adding that Duo wasn't to know anything about it. He didn't really say much more, but it was probably about his silly paintings. Some old man or another thought they were "deep" and "inspiring," but Relena quite honestly didn't see what the big deal was.

But who really cares about Duo? She wouldn't mention it to him because she simply had no interest in speaking to him. He's just an orphan brat Mummy and Daddy dragged off the streets. Why did they need him anyway? Milliardo was a perfectly fine son and she was absolutely perfect as the baby darling of the family. He was good looking, she supposed, but nothing special. Why make a fuss about silly stupid Duo?

It was Relena he should care about.

/

But she supposed she respected his dedication to his job. Perhaps that's why he tried so hard not to pay attention to her when she was showing him her bikini.

And Milliardo didn't have to interfere all the time either. He was forever dragging her off to deal with telephone calls and parties. He had never paid much attention to her social calendar before, so she resented him a little for poking his nose in now. Heero had to work, Milliardo had scolded her gently.

Fine, Heero had to work. After this job was over though, there was no way her Heero would pay any more attention to street brats or any other person for that matter. He would be all hers.

/

They would get married at the family church. He would make such a handsome groom. A white tux for him perhaps. Pink roses of course, and everything else trimmed in pink.

Heero Peacecraft. Of course he would be a Peacecraft. Relena Yuy didn't sound quite right anyway, so he would adopt the regal Peacecraft name. He would wear it proudly. Unlike Milliardo.

Relena pouted slightly. What was wrong with that brother of hers that he preferred a silly name like Zechs Merquise to Milliardo Peacecraft? At least the servants were properly calling him Milliardo again. It sounded so wretched when they called him Zechs.

/

She sighed happily as she ran a brush through her golden tresses. Heero was perfect.

When they got married, he would take her to balls and parties, and she would show him off. Her friends would all be so jealous. Of course they would be. Then he would take her into his arms and waltz with her across the dance floor, just so everyone would see how much he loved her. He would be her own Prince Charming come to life.

Relena squealed a little as she imagined it. She couldn't wait.

/

Yes, after he was finally done with that silly job of his, he could finally fulfill his part and be hers. It was destiny of course.


	6. Safety First

Hi again. Fridays seem to work for me. :) Back to Duo's POV, Relena's is a bit scary isn't it? Sorry for all of you that were expecting some Heero/Duo action last week, it seemed like a good place to break for me and I also needed to get Relena's er... point of view across. Like I said before, I don't like her too much as a crazy stalker type but it works for the story, the way I wrote it anyway. This chapter was originally much much longer, but I cut it into two chapters because of the length.

snowdragonct: I've found I am highly amused when writing "spoiled brat," but I can't really keep it up for too long. I was working on another GW fic based on Relena-delusion-land but I got stuck when my brain couldn't take it any more. Haha.

SilverDragon-Purity: Haha I actually try to stay a little ahead of my actual updates just so, if I end up slacking one week, I don't leave you guys without anything to read. Hopefully this chapter is more to your liking, even though Relena's still in it. The movie was fairly cheesy, so hopefully I'm, er, less. :) And with the ending, you'll just have to see. Haha. But I do like actual ENDINGS so it won't be left hanging at least.

27CansOfTuna: Haha! I find myself wishing they were real too, only to think that I'd probably be an idiot if I ever met them because I'd just be sitting there staring or drooling at them or something. Welcome back! Sorry for the confusion.

katana 00: Sorry last time really was short. It had song lyrics in it originally, so it seemed longer when I wrote it. This one is a little longer and it is with Duo, so it should be more satisfying. ^_^

Thanks also to the anonymous Guest and dkAdeena for reviewing.

* * *

Duo watched bemusedly from his window seat as Heero marched about the lawn, barking orders to Wufei's men. The first shouting match between Heero and Wufei had been rather entertaining. Duo still wasn't sure what Zechs had told Wufei, but since then Heero seemed to have assumed command.

He certainly had been busy. He'd installed cameras throughout the hallways in the west wing where the family bedrooms were, installed security detail at a few entrances around the grounds, and even managed to convince Relena to keep the front door locked. Zechs had yet to tell Duo why all these extra measures were needed, but Duo assumed someone was after Zechs, or rather Milliardo, and by extension the rest of his family. Duo shuddered to think of any harm coming to his beloved brother and was glad he had Heero to protect him.

But it was a bit strange. Heero really didn't spend all that much time with Zechs, even when he wasn't busy setting up perimeter sweeps and whatnot. Instead he seemed to hover around the house and spend an awful lot of time watching Duo. Not that Duo minded, not at all.

Quite honestly, Duo would like to spend more time with Heero. He'd noticed that Heero had given him a rather blatant once-over when they'd first met and wondered what he had thought. Duo had long since figured out his own sexuality, aided by an embarrassing but honest conversation with Zechs when he'd reached puberty. And even if he were still unsure, one look at the Adonis that was Heero Yuy, he would've been entirely convinced. The perfectly messy chocolate brown hair and the shocking blue eyes in a perfectly chiseled face. The dark suit that he wore didn't quite disguise his well-muscled body and his handshake had been warm and firm. Duo had felt the sparks between them the instant they touched.

It was too bad Hilde had shown up just after, ruining the moment. She had rounded the corner, screamed with joy at finally locating him, and proceeded to glomp him, gushing about wanting to see all his new paintings. Hilde Schbeiker was a good art agent and discreet enough that the public was still unsure of his identity as Scythe, but she could be a little over enthusiastic over her appreciation of the artist. Duo had had to relinquish his hold on Heero's hand when he saw Hilde coming, not wanting the man to be run over the by the exuberant woman.

The meeting had proceeded from bad to worse. Heero and Hilde started a heated argument over the proper security protocol for entering the mansion. Heero insisted she could no longer just barge in whenever she pleased while she maintained her need to have full access to her client. Wufei had joined in, informing Hilde that he'd already made those rules clear, but ended with both parties glaring at the Chinese security captain. Eventually, Duo had excused himself to go back to work, leaving Zechs to referee the angry parties and sincerely hoped they wouldn't end up killing each other. Duo had learned through his brother later that, after a lot of glaring and cursing, Hilde had given in, agreeing to call before she came by on the condition that she would be allowed to have a key.

Duo gave a loud sigh as he heard a shout of "Heero!" from inside the house. Right there was the main reason he'd never been able to get close to the stoic Japanese man. It seemed his sister had become rather enamored of Heero and had yet to leave him alone for longer than an hour at a time. Relena came bounding out of the house as quickly as her high heels would allow, draping herself all over Heero as soon as she came within arm's length The only consolation Duo had was that Heero seemed entirely uncomfortable with the contact and carefully but expediently extricated himself. Of course that didn't stop Relena's advances as she continued to follow him as he moved briskly about.

Duo turned away from the window, feeling a bit sick at watching Relena constantly throw herself at Heero. He got up and slipped quietly out of his bedroom and down the hall to his atelier. In actuality, it used to be a storage room, but Duo had found it as a child, hiding in it when the spaciousness of his large new bedroom had scared him. It was still rather large - after all this was the Peacecraft mansion - but the smaller space still calmed him. After his parents had found him there on multiple occasions, they had emptied it and designed it to Duo's liking. It had become Duo's personal sanctuary.

A large sketch of Maxwell Church hung on one side of the door and a formal portrait of the Peacecraft family (plus one adopted Maxwell) was on the other. There was an old but comfortable red couch pushed up against a wall that had a messy collage of photographs and sketches that made up Duo's life. A framed certificate hung in the corner from the famous college of the arts proclaimed Duo Maxwell a graduate dating back a few years ago. The rest of the photos and sketches were dominated by the smiling faces of his loved ones. Solo, Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen were included, sketched lovingly from the memories of a child.

The next wall held bookcases full of Duo's favorite books and eclectic collection of records. An old record player was tucked into a convenient shelf, a present from Zechs to "cultivate his love of decent music." His words. The last wall was what Zechs liked to call Duo's "work" wall. Half-finished sketches and workups of ideas surrounded a large window that overlooked the forest on the edge of the grounds and a work table covered in paint splatters and supplies. A small sink had been installed the moment Duo had decided to start painting in there, with heavy duty soap and a number towels stacked below. A clean towel, having recently been changed out by a rather frustrated Zechs because Duo insisted on cleaning the small room himself, hung on the small towel rack beside it. A large cabinet that stood next to the door held all of his supplies and the easel that was not quite in the center of the room sat empty, waiting.

Feeling inspired, Duo pulled out some things to mix a color for his next painting, and it was suddenly very important that he mixed this particular cobalt blue that had been haunting him since a certain man had come into his life.

Finally finished, he stared at the mixture, and then up at the clock that mounted on the wall. Two hours had passed. He blinked at the paint again and abruptly moved away, the color filling him with a curious sort of melancholy. He washed his hands as he watched a few guards running about outside. Wondering absently at the exercises Heero had them doing, he made his way to his bookcases. Choosing a quiet jazz record and an old favorite book, he set it in the player and moved to the couch to read. Before long, Duo's eyes slid shut and the book was laid on the floor next to him as he curled up to take a nap.


	7. The Kiss

**Oh wow, sorry, I guess I reuploaded the wrong chapter. Here's the correct one.

* * *

So, this chapter was originally supposed to attach to the last one so it's Duo's POV again, but I've modified and expanded it, so hopefully it does its job as a standalone.

Also, feel free ignore what I said about the chapter count. Geez, I started writing and it's just becoming a bit of a monster. The basic plot's still there, but the pieces in the middle keep exploding as I write, making it longer than I intended. But hey, that's what outlines are for, right? :)

Oh, and guess what? It's finallly x-posted to my LJ. Haha, my lazy ass finally got around to it last week. So if you actually want to see the songfics in their entirety, or simply feel like reading on LJ instead, please go to "my-imaginating (d0t) livejournal (d0t) com (forward-slash) tag (forward-slash) bodyguard%20redux". Obviously replace what I replaced, since I can't post links, or just search for "my-imaginating" on LJ.

27CansOfTuna: Haha he was just mixing colors, but Heero was probably at the front of his thoughts while he was doing it. And thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Katana 00: ^_^

karone-sakura: All of this was deleted and resposted, so I lost all my original followers/favorites/reviews. Sorry about that. But welcome back! Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed the Relena bits.

Thanks also to NekoA, wind dancer1981, and pikeebo for reviewing.

* * *

Duo awoke to the sound of his door opening. He propped himself up on his elbows to glare half-heartedly at the intruder, but it faded in surprise when he saw who it was.

Heero walked in, his blue eyes filled with worry as he swept the room with his gaze. When he saw Duo on the couch, he stalked over and sank to his knees, his hands coming to grip Duo's arms. His voice was low, but Duo could detect the worry and frustration in it. "Have you been here the entire time? You're supposed to tell someone where you go. Anyone will do, just someone! I've been half out of my mind looking for you. You don't even have a phone in here."

Duo felt the struggle in Heero's hands not to grip too tight as he rambled as well as the real anxiety in his eyes, and felt his heart melt. "I will, I promise." As touching as the worry was in Heero's eyes, Duo didn't want to cause anyone any undue distress.

He remembered distantly the rushing security guards outside, but didn't dwell on the memory as he suddenly realized how close Heero's face had come to his. On an impulse, he tilted his face up to plant a small kiss on the delectable lips before him, before settling back as far as Heero's grip would allow to watch the other's reaction.

Blue eyes widened in shock, and at first Duo was sure he'd made a mistake interpreting their first meeting - and maybe those little glances he'd caught from the other man whenever he wasn't barking orders - but in the next moment he was being pressed against the soft red fabric of the couch, a hot mouth kissing his eagerly and urging his own to open. Duo opened his happily, enjoying the play of tongues that was slowly causing his body to hum with pleasure. His eyes closed to savor the sensation as he twined his arms around Heero's neck to pull him in closer, fingers making their way into the silky chocolate brown hair - it really was a soft as it looked - and body arching to somehow subliminally convince Heero to join him completely on the couch. He wasn't about to tear his lips away from Heero's to ask him outright because just kissing Heero was the best feeling he'd ever had in his life. Heero's hands had shifted as well, one hand going up to cup his face and another to stroke down Duo's back, following the path of his braid. For a blissful few seconds of heaven, through the shifting of Heero's muscles - mm, definitely drool-worthy - it felt as if he would, but …

"Heero!" A cry from outside the hallway shattered the moment.

Heero jumped back, his eyes widening in shock, and glanced to the door which he'd closed on instinctually when walking in. He moved half a step forward as if he wanted to continue - Duo definitely wouldn't mind if he did - but then took several steps back.

"I shouldn't have... I'm sorry," he muttered quickly, not meeting Duo's eyes, and then he turned quickly, fleeing the room as if it were on fire.

Duo sat up, his mind still a little cloudy with desire but it was fading quickly in the wake of Heero's fast retreat, confusion taking its place. What exactly had that apology been for? For waking him up? For kissing him? For having to leave suddenly before things got more heated? For having to run away before he got caught by his sister? He touched his kiss-swollen lips to assure himself it hadn't been a dream. A very vivid and breathtaking dream.

His circling thoughts were interrupted with his door slamming open. Relena strode in, her pink high heels making clacking noises against the floor.

"Have you seen Heero?"

Duo cleared his throat slightly. "He was in here earlier, but he just left."

"Oh that silly man," muttered Relena. "Always so focused on doing his duty."

Duo frowned. "Well it is his job. Although it was awfully nice of him to come in here to check on me specifically."

She gave a cold little laugh. "But that is his duty. Oh you didn't know?"

Duo must have given her a surprised look. The vicious gleam in the cornflower blue eyes sent chills down Duo's spine and she gave a little snort. "Milliardo apparently paid Heero quite a large sum of money to look after you. It was some trouble Milliardo has been working with, and he thought you'd be in danger." She wrinkled her nose a bit. "For heaven's sake, I highly doubt you're important enough to be a target if someone is after Milliardo, but my dear brother insisted. You know how stubborn he can be." She paused, appraising Duo slightly. "Did you think Heero was really worried about you?" Her lips twisted a bit as she mimicked his earlier words. "It is his _job_."

Doubt sunk into Duo as he recalled every glance Heero had ever thrown his way. Had he really misinterpreted everything? Had Heero simply been checking up on him because he was someone he was assigned to guard? Had he simply kissed Duo to appease him because Duo had practically thrown himself at him? Was it some momentary impulse that Heero instantly regretted the moment he remembered where he was? Did Duo really mean nothing to him but a paycheck? A small voice in the back of his mind also asked, why in the world would Zechs send someone specifically to guard Duo anyway? As the questions piled up, Duo could feel himself not remembering anything, aside from the most recent experience, that had ever been conclusive about a real attraction by the handsome Japanese man to one Duo Maxwell.

Some of his feelings must have shown on his face, because Relena smiled triumphantly. "Don't bother him more than necessary alright, Duo darling? Tell him if you're going to disappear to this silly little room of yours. He hasn't had much time to spend with me because he's been so wrapped up in providing protection for you. He works so hard. Such an admirable man, don't you think?" She giggled, not waiting for a reply. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he's sufficiently entertained when he's not working. He's having dinner with me tonight so I'll make sure to tell him you'll be cooperative. You will, won't you?"

She beamed at Duo. Something inside him withered under the brightness of her smile but he managed a weak nod. Was the apology because he had already promised himself to Relena? "I better go get ready. I have to look pretty for my Heero."

She flounced out of the room, closing the door with a cheerful snap.

Duo slowly got to his feet and walked to the door, turning the lock he'd never used before he made his way back to the couch. He sat down heavily, head spinning, feeling just as disoriented as he had when his first guest had left. But this time, he had no feeling of fading euphoria, it was only despair. Why couldn't everyone have just been clear as to Heero's purpose there? Why was Duo the last to know?

He was suddenly angry. Angry with Zechs for not telling Duo everything. Angry with Relena for making him feel like this. Angry with Heero for making him want him. For kissing him.

And just as quickly, the anger faded, leaving him drained. All he felt was a bone-deep sadness. As much as Zechs loved him and always insisted he was family, he hadn't trusted Duo enough to tell him why he'd hired a bodyguard for him in the first place, and that cut deeper than he'd ever thought it could. He'd ask Zechs, tomorrow perhaps, and see if he'd tell him.

Duo knew how to protect himself. If anything, he'd ask Trowa to give him a couple more lessons in self-defense. He wouldn't rely on anyone to save him, least of all Heero Yuy. Even as that thought came to him, he remembered all of Heero's quiet strength and how safe it felt in his arms. He curled up into the couch again and began to cry silently, wrapped in the fading scent and sensation of being kissed by Heero Yuy.


	8. Avoidance

Back to Heero's POV again. This is another chapter that was supposed to be one but got split into two because of length, and it's _still_ longer than the others. But the result from that is kinda fanservice for next week, so it can't be all bad... :)

Haha, seems everyone has the same reaction last week: yay for finally some Heero/Duo action in the form of a steamy kiss, and boo to Relena for being a dream-crusher. Thanks katana 00, 27CansOfTuna, snowdragonct, dkAdeena, and wind dancer1981 for reviewing.

* * *

What was he doing, kissing a client like that? The heavenly sensation of kissing him didn't make up for his lack of focus. Even if it was, frankly, the best feeling he'd ever had.

It didn't make things any easier when Duo suddenly started avoiding him. He was no longer in his usual window seat where Heero could casually check his location when he needed to. Heero refused to analyze why it had always given him a jolt of pleasure when he'd met Duo's gaze or why he felt the necessity of looking up so many times to meet it when he was well aware that his charge was already there. He only noticed that he felt oddly bereft now that the he was no longer there.

He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the job at hand. It had been a week since the kiss. Perhaps Duo was still feeling awkward.

Trowa had been a huge help. Along with his sister, Catherine, who worked in the kitchen, he'd been able to double check the Peacecraft mansion's employee records Wufei had on file as well as add observations of his own. He'd also been the one to show Heero the grounds, knowing more than even Zechs and Wufei about all the secret entrances and exits, having designed some of them himself.

The cameras around the family area were functional, with no suspicious movement since he had arrived. The annoying agent who had hung all over Duo had kept her word, scheduling all of her visits. Heero arranged to be at Duo's side or watching the cameras for every meeting. His fists still clenched when he thought of her touching Duo. Weren't agents supposed to be professional?

The only obstacle he was finding in his job was one pink-clad woman named Relena Peacecraft. He had to constantly remind himself that he couldn't shoot Zechs's sister. However his trigger finger was becoming twitchy every time he heard her voice call out his name.

He caught a glimpse of Duo once, distracting him just enough so Relena had managed to force a kiss onto him, but another glance showed that his braided charge had once again disappeared. Heero fought the urge to run after him as he carefully extricated himself from Relena's embrace, telling himself it didn't matter and ignoring the guilt he felt that Duo had witnessed that.

Heero refused Relena's invitation for dinner again, stubbornly stating his need to watch the cameras. She whined, saying he could very well ask anyone else to do it. That angry Chinese man who was always with Milliardo, she suggested. Chang, he had told her, was busy guarding Milliardo, hence his constant proximity. Heero suspected there was a bit more to that relationship, but he wasn't about to tell that to Zechs's sister.

He spent the rest of the afternoon double-checking security and becoming tenser every moment he couldn't locate Duo. He'd gone past the atelier only to find it locked and silent, no sign that Duo could be within.

Laughter had Heero whirling. The braided idiot was walking down a side path, arm linked through Trowa's. They were both wearing T-shirts and shorts, sneakers crunching the gravel quietly and sweat glistening on their skin. Heero was almost too angry to note that Duo's legs were well muscled and lean. _Almost_. Duo looked up to see Heero and his smile vanished before he looked studiously at the ground.

"Where have you been?" Heero stalked over, seething, trying to resist ripping his arm from Trowa's.

Duo's head came up, violet eyes blazing. "I was with Trowa. I informed the guard that was stationed at the front door. You can ask him yourself."

"What were you doing?" Heero growled, eyes flashing, feeling curiously relieved to feel Duo's eyes on him again, despite the fact that he was glaring.

"What do you think we were doing? Having sex?" Duo's voice shook with anger as he scowled at the Japanese man.

Heero's glare intensified even as his mind thought about what had been said. He imagined Duo, his hair out of its customary braid and cascading around his shoulders, moving sinuously against his partner as sweat trickled slowly down his bare skin against the silent backdrop of the forest. How dare he let someone else touch him? He was Heero's... what? His anger dissipated and he was left with confusion.

Duo gave an exasperated sigh when Heero refused to answer. "I give up. Come on, Tro. We both need a shower."

White hot anger flashed through him again at the images that conjured up, and Heero's hand unconsciously flashed out to grab Duo's wrist.

"What?" cried Duo. "What do you want from me? I told the stupid guard where I was. That's what you told me to do, isn't it?"

"Heero, let him go." Trowa's hand gripped Heero's. "You're hurting him."

Heero's eyes widened and he quickly released his grip. He watched silently as Duo, wounded wrist clutched tightly to his body, fled into the mansion.

"He was kidding, you know." Trowa's quiet voice called him back to where he was. Heero turned and found the green-eyed man was studying him. "About the sex."

"Hn," Heero grunted, feeling relief sweep through him. He tried to keep his face passive, but Trowa seemed to be able to read him with infuriating ease.

"Duo's my best friend," Trowa said, green eyes still trained on Heero's face. "He got me this job when I had nowhere else to go and I owe him my life. I don't care what my job title is or even that you're Zechs's friend. If you hurt him anymore than you already have, I will find a way to bury you."

Heero was taken aback slightly by the intensity that Trowa was exuding and exceedingly confused. "Hurt him?" he asked.

Trowa studied him for another long minute. "Why are you here, Heero?"

Heero opened his mouth, not knowing what would have come out, when a cry of "Heero" made him cringe.

Trowa gave him a half-smile and stepped back as Relena rounded the hedge and literally flung herself onto Heero.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere." She tried to kiss him but Heero pulled back before her lips could make contact.

"Checking security. I'm having a conversation, so if you wouldn't mind..."

But Relena refused to take the hint, glaring at Trowa whose face had slid into an emotionless mask, but not before Heero noted the flicker of annoyance and anger. "Don't you have anything to fix, boy?"

"Yes, Miss Peacecraft. I'll be going then, Mr. Yuy." Trowa gave a short bow to both before walking away.

Relena huffed, annoyed. "I should've fired him a long time ago, or had Milliardo do it. He's so creepy, staring at me as if he knows me. But Milliardo must feel sorry for him, seeing as he's Duo's friend and all."

Heero's jaw tightened as he tried to remove Relena's arms from his person without inflicting injury. "Trowa Barton is an excellent employee, Miss Peacecraft, regardless of who he is friends with."

She pouted, shifting even closer and purring, "I told you, Heero. It's Relena."

He bit back a growl before saying quite firmly, "I need to return to work, Miss Relena." Please just leave the heck alone, he thought.

"But Heero," she whined, the high pitch causing Heero to grit his teeth. "You haven't said what you wanted to have for dinner when you come over tonight. I need to inform the chef of your selection."

Enough was enough. "Relena," he said sharply, disengaging her clinging arms completely. "I am not having dinner with you tonight or any other night. I am here because your brother gave me a job to do, and nothing else."

Her pretty face pinched into an annoyed scowl. "But guarding Duo is stupid. It's not like he's anyone important."

Heero's face went blank, masking the anger simmering beneath the surface. "He's important to Zechs." And to me, he added silently, watching her flinch at the name and finally understanding a little bit why. "So I will do everything in my power to keep him safe." He saw Dorothy Catalonia approaching from the front of the house and gave a sigh of relief. "Miss Dorothy is here to see you."

Relena pouted again and made a motion to grab for Heero's arm again, but he deftly moved it out of the way, not caring anymore if he wounded her feelings. He gave a short bow and walked toward the entrance, greeting Dorothy as he approached her. She had an odd look on her face as though she were trying to figure something out about him. Just as she was passing him, she touched his wrist and murmured, "He's upstairs, alone," before her face changed to a simpering smile full of delight for Relena.

"Miss Relena," he heard her say as he moved into the house. "You look lovely today as usual."

He silently thanked her for distracting the pink menace even as he wondered about her words. Did she think he was looking for Zechs? But Zechs was out of town, tracking down a lead with Wufei. She had to be speaking of Duo. Maybe she knew why Heero was there. Zechs had mentioned that she was a family friend, not just a attachee of Relena's. Regardless, Heero made his way into the house and up the stairs, intent on finding Duo and apologizing, at the very least, for manhandling him earlier.


	9. The Confrontation

Heero's POV again. A little shorter than last time, but I think last chapter just kept going... More Heero and Duo for you all, and as promised, some fanservice.

Um... as to that, does anyone think I should up the rating to this story? I'm not really sure what the ratings fully entail (the descriptions are vague enough I can't be 100% certain), but I don't want to offend anyone about sexual innuendos or intentions. This applies to this chapter in particular, but earlier I gave hints as well... Plus there is the fact that this is a story about stalkers and people getting shot too. Haha, opinions anyone?

Ugh, I'm having issues with the next chapter. I've actually had a bit of writer's block for the last couple weeks, but thankfully I already had these chapters typed up for you guys. Hopefully it'll be on time next week...

Guest: I actually like Dorothy, even though she stabbed Quatre... I think she was a nice counterpoint to Relena's pacifism and stuff.

NoniMiko: Mm, yeah I guess I made Duo a lot quieter than normal. But quite honestly, I don't think he puts on a show for the sake of himself, but rather to hide everything else. Thanks, I'm glad you like it and I'm glad the story stands without the songs too.

Thanks katana 00, wind dancer1981, 27CansOfTuna, and twilightserius for reviewing

* * *

Heero paused as he reached the top of the stairs, hearing the sound of a shower running. Distantly he remembered Duo mentioning that he - and that bastard Trowa - needed one, but he hadn't thought about it until just now.

But the sound of the water running was causing Heero to severely regret his decision to keep his business and personal life separate. It had seemed a sound idea at the time, but every time he got within five feet of Duo Maxwell, his judgment seemed to disappear completely. Like right now, he had a sudden urge to walk into the bathroom and pull back the curtain to figure out just how that slender body looked while covered in nothing but crystal clear droplets of water.

The sudden silence brought Heero back to himself, reminding him that he shouldn't be standing outside the bathroom having indecent thoughts of its occupant when said occupant could walk out at any moment. He turned slightly to leave when the door suddenly opened. And then Heero couldn't move at all.

The main object of his thoughts was standing before him with only a black towel wrapped around his waist, the steam from the bathroom billowing around him and making it seem as if he was walking straight out of a cheesy fantasy dream sequence. His long chestnut hair cascaded down his back, dripping and curling slightly at the ends with the moisture. His legs, which Heero had noticed earlier outside, were well-shaped and long. His chest was bare, his slender build belying the firm muscle of a very toned body. Heero's eyes involuntarily traced the firm pecs down to the six-pack before the towel interrupted and he wrenched his gaze back up to Duo's.

Duo was glaring at him. "What do you want, Yuy?" His hands went to his hips, one hand tugging up at the towel.

Heero flinched at the harsh tone, but met Duo's eyes directly. "I came to apologize."

Violet eyes narrowed further. "What for?"

Heero glanced down and winced as he saw the wrist he had grabbed was already showing signs of slight bruising. "For hurting you. I didn't mean to get so angry."

Duo lifted his wrist to look as well, seeming to be surprised at the injury. "Oh. Well, I'm not made of glass." He paused, frowning slightly at Heero, expression less angry now and more confused. "Why were you so mad anyway?"

Not wanting to answer that, Heero asked a question of his own. "What were you doing with Trowa?"

Duo huffed, exasperated. "Not sex, okay? Geez. We've known each other for a long time, and we tried it a while back, but we were better as friends. He was just teaching me to defend myself."

Heero tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of jealousy knowing that Trowa had had a previous relationship with Duo, but finally squashed it when the last part sunk into his brain. "Why?" he blurted out.

"I figured I should learn to protect myself better." He shrugged slightly, and averted his eyes. "I mean, Zechs did hire you to guard me."

Heero frowned. Zechs hadn't mentioned that he was going to tell Duo the details of the situation. "What did Zechs tell you?" The frown deepened when Duo flinched slightly. So it wasn't Zechs. "Who told you I was here to guard you?"

"Look, Zechs took off and he isn't answering his phone. It's not like he hasn't done this before. He's probably busy tracking something down. Fei would call me if something happened." Duo shrugged, but Heero could see the worry on his expressive face.

"Who told you I was here to guard you?" Heero repeated slowly, his voice hardening as he the suspicion took root in his mind. If Zechs and Chang hadn't, then the only person left that knew what Heero was about was...

"Your girlfriend, okay?" he snapped, turning away and striding down the hallway.

"My what?" Heero was so shocked and confused, Duo was already halfway down the hall before he caught up with him. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"I hate liars, Yuy."

Heero, mindful of the bruises he'd inflicted earlier, moved so he was standing in front of Duo, effectively blocking his path without touching him. "I'm not lying to you, Duo."

Violet eyes studied blue, trying to see the truth. "Fine then, not your girlfriend. Yet. Relena said you had dinner with her. And I saw you kiss her."

The Japanese man growled in frustration, and blurted out without really thinking, "I did not have dinner with her, nor did I initiate or want that kiss. She's a persistent and annoying twit." Then he blinked as he realized what he said, and added quickly, "Sorry, I know she's your sister..."

Heero broke off as he watched in fascination as the man in front of him broke into a full body laugh. Without realizing it, his gaze travelled down to stomach muscles tightened up with the action and felt an urge to touch the pale skin before he quashed the notion, bringing his gaze back up to the other's face as the laughter had ceased.

Duo's eyes had darkened, violet turning almost to indigo. "Heero, you have to stop doing that."

Heero felt an involuntary shiver at Duo saying his name, marveling at how different his reaction was to Relena. He stared, mesmerized by the beauty of those eyes. "Stop doing what?"

"Looking like you want to eat me. Not unless you plan to do something about it."

He groaned, moving forward unconsciously to touch his lips to Duo's. Then suddenly he had his arms full of a beautiful damp half-naked man, the kiss turning to something deeper in an instant. Before he knew what was happening, he had Duo pinned up against the wall, one hand buried deep in the soft chestnut brown hair and holding his head just there, while the other travelled along the damp body, fingers tracing the lines of hard muscle underneath the soft skin. Duo's arms had twined around Heero's neck as they had last time, pulling him closer. As Heero's finger grazed one of the caramel nipples, Duo let out a small whimper, the noise travelling straight to his groin.

Heero's eyes snapped open and he put his hand flat against the wall to push away from the tempting siren. "I can't do this!" He stepped back further, his chest heaving. "I-I have a job to do. I can't... I'm sorry."

Duo was breathing hard as well, his face was flushed and his lips swollen. He had slumped a little against the wall without Heero's support. But his eyes quickly lost the dreamy softness before they were filled with hurt.

"Is that all I am to you?" he asked.

The pain threading through his voice nearly undid him. He wanted nothing more than to push the man back up against the wall to pick up where they'd left off, but that wasn't an option. "I need to protect you. This -" he paused, thinking of the right word. "- fling will just distract me."

It was the wrong answer. Heero knew it the moment it left his lips. Duo was quick, Heero had to give him that. He hadn't even seen the fist coming at his face, let alone had time to dodge it. As Heero staggered from the blow - the muscles he'd seen in those toned arms weren't just for show - Duo had walked off again, strides faster now as he made his way back to his bedroom. The door slam echoed through the empty hallway.

Heero ran after him, pounding on the closed door.

"Go away, Yuy," came an angry voice.

"Duo, I'm sorry." He didn't even know what he was apologizing for, but he wanted to do something, anything, to erase the tears that he'd seen in those perfect violet eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, imagining it again.

The door opened slowly and Duo appraised him. Mercifully, his eyes were mostly dry, but the red in them still tore at Heero's heart. "Why are you here, Heero?" Duo's question in the small broken whisper was an echo of Trowa's earlier.

Was doing asking what he was doing outside his bedroom or in general? The standard responses, that he was there to protect him from the death threats, that Zechs said he was needed, that this was his job, died on his lips. He knew they would ring hollow if he said them while looking into those sad violet eyes.

When Heero could do nothing but stare at him, Duo shut the door firmly in his face.


	10. The Party

Argh. This was harder than I thought it would be. Haha, I guess I'm not really cut out for writing on deadlines... Sorry this a little late. Sadly, as hard as this was, this chapter also broke into two parts. Blah, sorry again, hopefully next week I'll be on time.

Pikeebo: Bingo. Something's going to happen... soon. Haha, it wasn't supposed to take so long for development in the story, but like I said before, last couple chapters kinda expanded more than they were supposed to.

twilightserius: Who? Heero? He has his reasons... Haha, well, I hope you didn't mean me. :)

dkAdeena: Oh wow, I didn't notice I was doing that. It used to bug me too, but I guess I forgot since I haven't written GW fanfiction for awhile now. Haha, I'm going back to update the past couple chapters, so hopefully it'll clear it up. I'm probably going to keep the violet eyes for Duo though, just for the sake of prettiness (and contrast). :) Yeah, I've got the basic outline for the story and its chapters already finished so I know _what_ I'm supposed to be writing, but sometimes the words just don't come out. :P

Thanks also to 27CansOfTuna, katana 00, snowdragonct, wind dancer1981 and ZmajGoddess for reviewing.

* * *

It was one of those dull mind-numbing society parties being thrown by the enigmatic but exceedingly popular politician Treize Khushrenada. A distant cousin, it seemed of Dorothy Catalonia.

That day, Dorothy had actually been at the mansion to hand out invitations to the exclusive party. It warmed Heero to her a bit that she hadn't left Duo out, as he'd heard from Chang that Relena regularly excluded Duo on the basis of his birth. It made him feel even more disgusted with the girl.

His professionalism - and his friendship with Zechs - kept him from shooting her, but the knowledge that she'd deliberately misled Duo about their nonexistent relationship had him giving her death glares whenever she was in sight. Unfortunately, she seemed just as immune as Zechs. It must run in the blood.

Zechs had come home the morning of the party, looking distracted. Heero understood: Milliardo could never miss an event like this even if Zechs was still working. In a private talk with Heero, he'd been frustrated with the lack of progress in finding Duo's stalker. In turn, Heero had filled him in on everything going on but the growing feelings between him and his little brother

"Do you think you ought to tell Duo about the letters?" Heero asked, after explaining Relena's misinformation.

Zechs just sighed. "I don't know if it would help at this point, or just make him even more worried. There have been no new developments, so maybe it would be best to keep quiet."

Heero nodded, but added the proviso that if something else were to happen, Duo should be informed. Zechs had agreed.

Zechs and Duo had dressed in tuxedos. Heero's heart had skipped a beat when he saw Duo in his. Relena wore a revealing slinky pink dress, and tried, as usual, to press herself on Heero when she'd appeared. Her tenacity was really something to be feared. He neatly sidestepped her, going to stand beside Chang. The Chinese man was dressed the same as he was, in a subdued nondescript black suit, suitable for blending into the background if needed, and also cut to disguise the standard guns they had on their persons. He steadfastly ignored the smirk aimed at him by Zechs.

Trowa had driven the limo taking them to the party. It was being held at an art gallery, with only friends and patrons of Khushrenada's campaign on the invitation list. Heero had ridden in front to quash the urges to shoot Relena or kiss Duo. He distracted himself by looking for possible threats on the road.

They arrived at the hall, which was filled with red roses in delicate crystal vases. Their impeccably dressed host was greeting all of his guests at the entrance, his brown hair slicked back with a few strands artfully falling forward that he brushed back occasionally while speaking. Next to him stood his private secretary, Miss Une, and Treize's redheaded daughter Mariemaia, his offspring with his late wife. Dorothy was also there, dressed in a sparkling deep blue dress.

Upon seeing Milliardo, Treize broke into a genuine smile. "You look beautiful as always, Milliardo," said Treize, his arms extending to gather the blonde man into a friendly embrace.

Zechs chuckled, used to such greetings. There were rumors that Treize and Milliardo had been lovers at some point. Whether there was any truth to them, Zechs had never told Heero. "Hello, Treize."

"Duo." he smiled again as he turned his attention to the rest of the party. "You've grown so handsome. All that gorgeous hair and those beautiful eyes." He turned to Relena and bent to kiss her hand. "It is lovely to see you again as well, my dear."

Heero watched in amusement as Relena's expression was torn between anger at not being complimented and pleasure at the courtly kiss on her hand. Luckily for her, Dorothy chose that moment to welcome them, but the twinkle in her eyes suggested that she knew the nature of Relena's dilemma and was greatly amused by it. As Heero noted the same twinkle in Treize's eyes, he thought that perhaps wicked humors ran in the family.

"And who might these handsome gentlemen be?" Treize raised an aristocratic brow, eyes appraising the two Asian men in their party.

Zechs gestured to each man as he said, "Chang Wufei and Heero Yuy. Friends."

"And security I'm guessing, Milliardo. I do apologize but there are no weapons allowed past this point. You will have to relinquish your weapons, gentlemen."

The small twitch at the corner of Chang's mouth signaled his displeasure, but they both placed their weapons in the individual locker provided. Heero was displeased as well. They were both trained in unarmed combat, but with the unnamed threat hanging over Duo and Zech's public profile, it made them uneasy.

Miss Une gave them a neat bow as they were introduced to her, not quite able to mask the flash of hurt at her boss's obvious affection toward Milliardo. Mariemaia sketched a slight curtsy but looked otherwise bored with the introduction.

As they moved into the large room, a soft feminine voice called out, "Heero."

Heero half-turned at the familiar voice. "Sylvia?"

The openly curious looks from their party caused Heero to quickly excuse himself. "I'll only be a minute," he assured Chang, who had simply nodded, shifting slightly to get a better view of all the potential threats to the small group.

Sylvia Noventa was a pretty girl with soft golden curls. She was dressed in an elegant white dress and looked like an angel. It made Heero feel incredibly guilty just to look at her.

She smiled at him as if she knew what he were thinking. In fact, she probably did, since she was one of Heero's oldest friends for all that they hadn't seen each other in ages. "You're looking well."

Heero just nodded, not sure of what to say, as a wave of guilt crashed through him again.

She gave him a soft smile. "I don't blame you, Heero."

He shook his head in a sharp motion. "I wasn't there, Sylvia. Your grandfather -"

"Would have died, even if you were there. You just would've died along with him," she chided him gently. She laid her hand on his arm and gripped firmly when he would have jerked away. "And if you did, my mother and I would have been even more devastated. Did you forget that we loved you? That we still do?"

Heero swallowed against the tears. "If I just hadn't taken the day off, I could have pulled him down. I could have saved him."

She brought both hands up to cup his face and pulled his face toward hers so he couldn't avoid her gaze. "It was not your fault, Heero Yuy, you idiot." She let him go, and gave flick on his forehead for good measure. "They found the shooter, but I bet you already knew that." Actually, Heero did. It was one of the few favors he'd ever asked of Zechs, and he'd been given access to all the police reports and extra information that only Epyon would be able to find. The man who shot Marshall Noventa was a skilled sniper, and had been staking out the area for months. Heero knew all of this, he did, but it was still hard to accept. "There was nothing you could have done, even if you _were_there that day." She kissed his forehead like she did when they were five years old and she was holding him after a nightmare, and repeated, "It was not your fault."

He pulled her in close and squeezed tightly before letting go and straightening up. He gave a her a half-smile. "How do you always know exactly what to say?"

She laughed. "Well, I'm not Quatre, but I still am a politician's daughter."

Heero grinned at the mention of their best friend's name. "Yes, well, he's Quatre."

Still smiling, she looped her arm through his. "So, who was your date tonight? Ooh, don't tell me, it was the cute one with the long braid. You were always a sucker for long hair."

His smile faded slightly. "That's Zechs's little brother, the one I'm guarding now."

"Hm." She peeked over at Duo again. "Well, is he gay?"

"I... think so," mumbled Heero, hating that there was a blush creeping up his neck.

"Ah ha!" cried Sylvia, delightedly, giving him a nudge. "You do like him. So what's the problem?"

Heero sighed. "Sylvia, the Marshall was like a father to me, and when he was killed, I think some part of me died with him."

Her blue-green eyes narrowed. "What does that have to do with anything?" She gasped. "Heero Yuy, you are an idiot! He is _not_going to die." She paused, her nose crinkled. "Okay, maybe there is the possibility especially if you were hired, but you are a good bodyguard. And besides, isn't falling in love worth the risk?"

Heero gave her a pained look. "I don't love him."

She gave a very unladylike snort. "Please, Heero. You haven't been able to fool me since before you even reached puberty. You've got that look in your eyes."

He opened his mouth to try to deny it, but closed it as he considered her words. "I don't know him well enough to love him."

Sylvia raised a brow at him. "Then get to know him, before someone else does."

She nodded toward where Duo was standing, and right there, the object of their conversation was flirting with another man. Not just any man, but Colonel Fucking Alex.


	11. Shot

Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I thought I posted this, and I realized it was sitting in my Doc Manager and not uploaded into the Story Manager... :P I feel so stupid. Anyway, this is the end of Part Two, and it seems as good a time as any to halt for a little while (maybe a week or two?). Sorry kids, I've got exams and my family coming back for Thanksgiving, I don't know if I'll find that much time to write. Thanks for sticking with me so far, and don't worry I _will_ be back.

Mm, told from Duo's POV. You kinda start at the same place as the previous chapter, but you get the point.

snowdragonct: A little competition couldn't hurt to get his attention, right? :D Yeah, I checked them all up on the Gundam wiki when the last comment came up. The one with lavender eyes is actually Dorothy. Relena's are supposed be Nile Blue, and Quatre's are just blue. I'll probably stick with aquamarine for contrast. Who knew there were so many types of blue? :P Thank you Trowa for having green eyes and Wufei for black. Haha. And I like Sylvia. She was angry, but honest with Heero. I mean, how else are you supposed to react when a guy comes to tell you he's killed your grandfather?

27CansOfTuna: Would I really be that evil? Don't answer that. :)

Pikeebo: Oh gosh, seriously something with Duo's situation was supposed to happen LAST chapter, but the conversation with Sylvia kinda went on longer than I anticipated. Sylvia's one of Heero's old friends along with Quatre. Trowa does not know Quat... yet. And yeah, read on... :)

Thanks also to wind dancer1981 and Zmajgoddess for reviewing.

* * *

It was one of those annoying society parties. It sort of came with the Peacecraft name, and even though not nominally a Peacecraft, Zechs at least had always insisted Duo was one as well. It wouldn't be terrible though, since it was being thrown at some art gallery. At least there would be stuff to look at that wasn't some annoyingly attractive bodyguard.

Honestly, he'd hate to disappoint Dorothy, after all it was her cousin's party. She was a good person with a wicked sense of humor. Duo still didn't understand what she amusement she found in always simpering and playing dumb with Relena, but he didn't question it. Asking Doro would undoubtedly make him more confused.

Putting on the tux was annoying as hell, but it was worth it just to see Heero's jaw drop when he walked down the stairs. He hid it quickly, but not before Duo noticed. Hah, thought Duo. See what you're missing? He tried not to feel smug when he barely glanced at Relena's scanty pink dress, but couldn't help the small twitch at the corners of his mouth.

Heero sat in front with Trowa as they sat in the limo on the way to the party. Probably to avoid being groped, since Heero looked damn good himself. He and Fei were dressed down a bit, but they both looked hot, a fact which Duo took great pleasure in informing a blushing Chinese man inside the limo. Zechs just winked and casually draped his arm around him. "Just stretching" he assured the suddenly irate but still very red man. Relena just pointedly ignored them all.

Meeting Treize was always amusing. He seemed to take great pleasure in shamelessly flirting with Zechs, and over the last few years, with him as well. This was the first time Wufei had been officially introduced though, and Duo, through careful observation, saw the faint signs of displeasure at his amorous attitude. Duo almost snickered aloud at Treize's subtle snubbing of Relena but covered it quickly, looking around the room. Distantly he heard Treize ask Wufei and Heero to give up their weapons before they all moved on.

The gallery itself was a delight to the senses. The paintings on the wall were tastefully displayed and sculptures were scattered deliberately throughout the open space. Somehow amidst it all, Treize had tucked several unobtrusive vases of red roses in the corners, delicately scenting the room. Duo made a mental note to stand closer to a rose vase as he brushed past a heavily perfumed woman, but a call broke into his thoughts.

"Heero."

Duo turned to see a girl who looked as if she belonged as an angel atop a Christmas tree. Soft wavy blonde hair framed a classically pretty face. Large blue-green eyes were trained on Heero and her soft lips curled into a smile of familiarity.

"Sylvia?"

Duo's head swiveled back to look at Heero. A myriad of expressions flickered across his face before it was carefully blanked. Curiously, a prominent one had seemed to be guilt. What was Heero feeling guilty about?

Heero excused himself quickly to talk to her. Duo watched them discreetly at first but he was soon distracted by the sudden appearance of Hilde who enthusiastically introduced him to her oldest friend, Trant Clark.

Trant seemed interested in Duo and stared at him with an intensity that unnerved him a little. He apologized after Duo tactfully mentioned it, and seemed to relax a little. Since the man was Hilde's friend, Duo tried his best to be kind to him. Still, the conversation was steadily heading south, as was wont to happen sometimes even with the best intentions, even with Hilde trying to keep up interference to fill in the awkward gaps. Thankfully, Hilde dragged her friend away to greet others, freeing Duo from the stilted conversation. Now he stood alone. He noticed Wufei flicking him glances from where he stood a little ways away, still shadowing Zechs and Relena. He considered moving over to join their party, but the thought of having to speak with the crazy owner of Libra Tech wasn't very enticing.

Duo couldn't help it, he had to peek over at Heero, but instantly regretted it as he saw them locked in an embrace. He stiffened and clutched the champagne flute in his hand a little tighter.

"Got the hots for Miss Sylvia or Yuy?"

Duo blinked at the newcomer. He was a blonde man, a little taller than him but not as tall as Zechs. He was well built, in a dark designer suit. His lips were twisted in a small smirk.

"Neither," Duo said, flicking his braid back with his free hand.

The stranger laughed. "You may be beautiful, but you're a dreadful liar."

Duo didn't know whether to be flattered or offended, so he diverted instead. "I don't believe we've ever met."

"My name is Alex. I'm a retired colonel, working security detail now."

"Duo Maxwell," was all he offered. Something about the man made him feel a little wary, but he tried to dismiss the feeling. After all, this man was attractive, clearly attracted to Duo, and most importantly, was not named Heero Yuy. "So you know them?"

Alex smiled. "Yuy and I both used to work protection for Miss Sylvia's grandfather."

Curious now despite himself, Duo turned his full attention on the man, unconsciously leaning forward to catch his words in the din of the crowd. "Used to?"

"What are you doing here, Alex?" came a growl at his elbow. Duo didn't dare turn back to look, the heat emanating from Heero alone was making Duo feel light-headed.

Alex's smile only grew wider. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? I was invited by a grateful former employer. Don't you receive invitations like this too?"

Heero just responded with another growl, but he stopped at the sound of feminine laughter.

Sylvia came around to stand to the side of Alex, pulling Heero along to stand beside Duo and forming a loose circle. "Oh Heero, you're so easily baited. I'm not sure why I thought that would change."

"Hello, Miss Sylvia. It's a pleasure to see you again." Alex smiled winningly at her. Duo was amazed at the transformation. With Duo, his expressions had been flirtatious or sly. With Heero, slickly mocking. But with Sylvia, he was the picture of the polite gentleman. It unnerved Duo as much as it impressed him.

She gave him a polite smile. "Hello. Alex, was it? It's nice to see you too." Before he could reply, she turned her attention to Duo and warmth suffused her features. "And you must be Milliardo's little brother. I'm Sylvia Noventa. Heero thinks the world of you, you know."

Duo smiled at her. While it hurt to think that she was the one Heero loved, he couldn't bring himself to hate her. "Duo Maxwell, and I don't know about that." He chanced a quick glance at Heero only to find him glaring at Sylvia.

She just giggled and patted Heero's cheek, winking at Duo as if to say she was doing that because she knew it bothered him. "Oh believe me, he does. I've known him forever and he can't hide anything from me."

"Miss Sylvia?" A kind looking young man sidled up beside her. "The ambassador from Sanc wishes to speak with you."

"Oh right." She moved back and slipped her hand through his arm. "May I introduce my date tonight, Jack Ciento? Jack, this is Alex, Duo, and one of my oldest friends Heero."

He smiled, revealing even white teeth. "A pleasure." He shook all of their hands before he swept Sylvia away to her obligations.

"So it was Yuy after all, hm?" Alex raised a superlicious brow at Duo, before smiling cruelly. "Nice job smoothing things over with Miss Sylvia, Yuy. I didn't think she'd forgive you for letting her grandfather die, even if you are childhood friends."

Heero's eyes were molten blue as he glowered at the blonde man. "I wasn't there, Alex. You know that."

"Oh that's right," he said lightly, with the tone of someone just remembering something, but the cruel gleam in his blue eyes said otherwise. "You were on vacation. You just have the worst timing, don't you? I hope you haven't let any of your other clients die on your days off."

Duo felt Heero tense beside him. He opened his mouth, but Duo spoke quickly, interrupting him. "Heero. I haven't been around to see the paintings at all. It's such a shame, everything is so beautiful. Will you take me?" He slid his arm firmly around Heero's, and Heero with an initial startled glance, relaxed infinitesimally and gave a slight nod.

Alex gave Duo a charming smile. "I could take you, Duo. After all, you're probably safer with me."

Duo's thumb rubbed soft soothing circles unseen on Heero's suddenly taut arm. "I'm fine with Heero, thanks. Goodbye, Alex," Duo said politely but firmly, a bland smile pasted on his face as he pulled Heero away.

Only when they were out of Alex's sight did Heero relax again. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Duo shrugged. "He was a dick." He turned a questioning look on his companion. "Was what he said about Sylvia's grandfather true?"

Heero opened his mouth to answer, but then his gaze sharpened and he frowned. "Duo, what's that paper in your pocket?"

Duo pulled it out and unfolded it, thinking he'd throw it away before Heero could see it if Alex had managed to slip him his number. Violet eyes rounded in horror, though, as they took in the contents.

"_You look so pretty, lover. I want to caress that beautiful hair of yours. You would make such an exquisite corpse._"

"What is this?" he whispered hoarsely.

Heero grabbed it from him swore. He scanned the crowds milling about, automatically pulling Duo beside him and toward the exit. He cursed again as he patted his own shoulder, probably because he realized his gun was in a locker at the entrance and not in its holster.

A shot crackled through the darkness, and Duo felt an impact as Heero threw him against a wall. Screams of terror came from all around them as the crowd around them became a frenzied mob.

"Damnit," he muttered, eyes still scanning the area and edging Duo along the wall.

"Yuy, you good?" Wufei materialized next to them, with Zechs and Relena in tow. He handed Heero his gun, which he took gratefully.

"You're bleeding," cried Relena. With a shock, Duo glanced down and saw that there was indeed blood coming from Heero's right arm.

"Just a graze," Heero grunted, not even glancing at her. "It won't impair my movement or my aim."

Zechs gave a strained chuckle. "What a perfect soldier."

"There was another letter. It was in his jacket pocket." Heero handed Zechs the letter, not stopping his scrutiny of the crowd around them.

"Another?" Duo squeaked as the words sank in. "What do you mean _another_?"

"Maxwell, this is _not_ the time -"

Out of the corner of his vision, Duo saw a flash coming from a nearby building, just seconds before another gunshot crackled through the night.

A body slumped forward. Relena screamed.


End file.
